


Wearing the Pants

by Geonn



Category: Farscape
Genre: Bodyswap, Comeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "Out of Their Minds," Aeryn decides a little tit for tat is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing the Pants

Men. Testosterone laden, moronic, one-track minded, irresponsible, _little. boys_. Zhaan should have been there. She wouldn't have minded being in Zhaan's body, and she would have trusted Zhaan in hers. The sleek curves of the Delvian body, smooth lines of her hips and strong thighs. Spending a few arns in that body would be a vacation compared to this body. She leaned against the wall, sweating and taking a moment to catch her breath. She had her arms draped over her knees, Crichton's body moving like a Prowler with a damaged port engine. 

Right now, Pilot's body was in danger of dying, and she could barely walk down the hall with Crichton's awkward, lanky form. He was too tall, and she kept stepping wrong. She was trying to get adjusted so she didn't flop all over the room when finesse was required. She rolled the too-broad shoulders, tugged on the collar of his shirt, and moved her hand to his crotch to adjust the maddeningly awkward object pressing against the seam of his--

She realized he was tumescent. When had that happened? Probably when she was thinking about being in Zhaan's body, picturing the naked body and--

Oh, yeah. That had spawned a reaction. She moved her borrowed hand back to his thigh, but then thought about whether she should really stop. Crichton had taken advantage of her body, abusing her bosom like a pair of pah'lah balls. Turnabout was fair play. And an untended arousal could be hazardous to Crichton's health. Yes... she'd once heard it could be a very uncomfortable situation. They would all need to keep their heads in the game if they were going to get out of this mess in one piece.

Aeryn pushed Crichton's body up, sliding over the wall. She lifted the shirt and stroked his stomach. Not muscular like a lot of other officers and pilots she'd been with. He was still in shape, though, and the skin was smooth underneath his hair. So much hair. Peacekeepers shaved everything they could get a blade on, and she thought she preferred it like that. But a hairy chest... She closed her eyes and used Crichton's ridiculous, blunt fingers to toy with his nipples. 

The penis continued to swell. She wondered what sort of chemical reactions were going on. Was the body responding to its own touch? Or did it feel like someone else because Aeryn was in the pilot's seat? Did it matter? She was enjoying the sensation, and she could see the shape of his erection growing against the front of his pants. She lowered her other hand to trace it, rocking his hips forward and then pressing her palm against the bulge.

She dragged the zipper down and reached inside. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she threaded his cock out through the opening and let it hang. Hm. Bigger than she expected. None too shabby. She brought his hand up and kissed the forefinger, closing her eyes before pushing it into her borrowed mouth. With her eyes closed, she could pretend Crichton was offering her his finger. She circled it with her tongue and imagined his throaty, accented chuckle. Then again she didn't have to imagine, did she? Dropping the hand, she said, "Well, darlin'. I figure it's only fair you get to have a little fun of yer own." She gripped his cock and began stroking. She grunted, lower jaw thrust out, eyes closed as she thrust Crichton's hips against his hand. 

She looked down and lifted the cock, removing her hand just long enough to spit on the fingers before she started stroking again. Her eyes rolled. "Oh-ah, gah," She moaned, her shoulders bumping against the wall as her knees got weak. She wet her lips and tried to push the zipper wider, pushing in two fingers and guiding the balls out as well. She looked down, panting through parted lips, and squeezed the scrotum as she guided her fingers and thumb over the shaft.

Crichton had such a frelling gorgeous cock, she decided. Maybe when they all got back into their own bodies, she would find a way to get a better point of view, a different angle on it. Maybe she would find out how it tasted. She felt a throbbing sensation at the tip of the shaft and, with a cry of surprise, it erupted. Thick, creamy and white, a few drops and splotches had fallen on his boots, and Aeryn spread her fingers and examined the little bit that had gotten on his hand. She leaned in and kissed his fingertip, then sucked it into her mouth. She swallowed and smacked her lips.

"Huh."

She licked it up, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she dragged her temporary tongue over Crichton's hand. She wondered if it tasted differently because she was using Crichton's tongue. How would it taste with her mouth, her tongue, her hand?

She chuckled at the thought and sagged limply against the wall. Finally, she tucked the cock back into his pants, carefully pulled up the zipper, then twisted and tugged on the cloth until everything below the waist was back where it ought to be. She checked to make sure the spilled semen wasn't too conspicuous before she went to rejoin the rest of the crew.


End file.
